


[Podfic of] A Sound of Far-Off Music

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Secret Garden AU, Sick!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:52:52] Author's Summary: In the days before the flu came to New Jersey, a small boy lived there with his younger brother and parents in a house that was little and comfortable, warm and pleasantly untidy, and full of all the things a young boy needed to fuel his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Sound of Far-Off Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sound of Far-Off Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281153) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



> SECRET GARDEN AU! :DDDDDDDDD

**Length**  0:52:52

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Sound%20of%20Far%20Off%20Music.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Sound%20of%20Far%20Off%20Music.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
